1. Field of the invention
The invention concerns a novel eyeglass frame and in particular an improvement reducing the risks of event of an impact.
2. Description of the prior art
Eyeglass frames are provided with nose pads, i.e. small convex members, preferably articulated to their support, located under the bridge joining the two "rims" of the lenses so as to come into contact with the nose. The two pads are shaped to match the shape of the nose as closely as possible and so to increase the area over which the eyeglasses rest on the nose. This makes the eyeglasses more stable and more comfortable to wear but in the event of an impact it is usually at this level that contusions occur, associated with deformation of the nose pad support.
The basic idea of the invention is to provide a mobile assembly adapted to move in a direction perpendicular to that of the bridge joining the two "rims" and including at least one nose pad.